


Union

by thirdchairjunior



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Light Femdom, Nipple Licking, Non-Explicit Sex, light fluff, mentioned pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchairjunior/pseuds/thirdchairjunior
Summary: Despite their failings and the pressure of their kingdoms, the Queen of Múspell and the King of Nifl share an intimate night together.





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get over writer's block and this was the only thing I could finish out of all of my ideas haha. So, I hope people enjoy this and feel free to drop a comment

He’s king. She’s queen. They both have duties to fulfill.

The Queen of Muspell pushes the King of Nifl onto the large bed behind him, trapping him between her legs. She towers above him, a strong, determined figure. She is quick to take the buttons of his shirt between her nimble fingers, undoing them one by one. Hríd lies back against the feathery pillows and begins to caress Laevatein’s chestnut brown breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples in a smooth, circular motion. A breath of satisfaction escapes between her lips, her eyes closing, eyelids heavy from pleasure. She leans into his touch.

He’s king. She’s queen. Their kingdoms look to them for guidance.

Laevatein runs her hands through the Niflese king’s soft, icy blue locks. Her hands grasp tufts of his hair within her fingers, tugging harshly so as to make the man look at her, stopping his fingers.

“Your mouth,” she manages to breath out, the crimson hue of her eyes resembling flames, ready to burn him. He complies and replaces his thumbs with the heat of his mouth. The way his tongue swirls around causes her to bite hard on her bottom lip.

They spend a while like this until she yanks his hair again, though this time, doesn’t give him an order. She wants to reciprocate. She shifts down a bit, her hands escaping from his icy locks to his chest. She grabs his breasts in her hands, squeezing them lightly, before pinching his perky nipples, evoking a loud whine from Hrid. She glances down at her flushed partner, licking her lips before she gets to work.

He’s king. She’s queen. They cannot afford to make careless mistakes.

Hríd’s gaze falls to her hips, lustful towards the contraption she’s wearing. She already knew what she wanted tonight. His tongue runs across his bottom lip as he turns his gaze back towards his lover. She’s caught on by then and she momentarily slides from atop him to reach over to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of oil. The way she nonchalantly rubs the slick liquid over the strap makes him stiffen, his toes curling with excitement. Hríd instinctively flips over and rests his arms on the pile of pillows, wiggling a bit. A tease. Laevatein takes the bait.

He’s king. She’s queen. They both have sorrows to bear.

Hríd’s neck snaps back as Laevatein’s thrusts quicken, her grip on his thighs tightening as she feels her high coming close to its end. She wants to revel in this feeling. His deep moans spur her on, her nails digging into his pale skin. He’s screaming. She’s screaming.

He’s king. She’s queen. They both have duties to fulfill. But tonight, they forget about their kingdoms, their responsibilities. For now, they let go, enjoying the feeling of their bodies, warm and cool.

They kiss once more before collapsing onto the bed sheets, sweat dripping from their skin, warmth spreading across every inch of their bodies. They’re both breathing heavily; the room is filled with only the sound of their heaving. After a while, Hríd turns to face the Muspellian queen, hands reaching out to stroke her rose-colored hair. His hand moves to stroke her face and a smile forms upon his lips. Laevatein brings her fingers to his mouth, tracing his lips. Her eyes lock with his, shimmering and intense.They say nothing but the words are understood.

_I love you._

He’s her king. She’s his queen. They’re all they need.


End file.
